Tami O'Neill: Malek's Past
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: A continuation of the Tami O'Neill "series". This is story #3. Brief summary: we learn more about Tami's symbiote, Malek, and her past. Again, Stargate doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is story number 3 in the Tami O'Neill "series". As always, Stargate doesn't belong to me. Hope everyone enjoys, please review!

 **Bold is symbiote internal,** _italics is host internal_

...

Tami was running. Behind her she could hear marching feet of Jaffa and staff weapons going off. Beside her and in front of her she could see her fellow Tok'ra, Samantha/Jolinar, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, and Aldwin/Gerim. They all, of course, were running for their lives from the incoming Jaffa. In front of them, just a short distance away, loomed the stargate, their way to freedom. As long as they could get to it in time.

"JACOB! WHERE?" Screamed Martouf's symbiote, Lantash, as he reached the DHD first, they were always the fastest runner since Martouf had the longest legs.

"TO EARTH! SAM DO YOU HAVE THE GDO?" Jacob yelled back. Sam, who was the second fastest, immediately came to a stop next to Martouf/Lantash and pulled out the GDO, preparing to press in the lifesaving code that would allow them access through the stargate of Earth. Lantash quickly began pressing the glyphs on the DHD, hurriedly dialing Earth before the Jaffa could reach them. Within seconds, the stargate was opened in a bright blue whoosh. Sam immediately entered in the Tok'ra IDC that was given to them by Stargate Command. She and Lantash/Martouf immediately rushed towards the Stargate, pausing at the event-horizon to check on their friend's status.

"GO!" Jacob screamed at them. "WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! DAMN IT, JUST GO!"

Immediately, the two Tok'ra vanished through the event-horizon, seconds later, staff weapon fire began zooming past them. Staff weapon fire, although extremely inaccurate, was also extremely deadly if you were hit.

"AGHHHH!" Aldwin suddenly screamed as he hit the ground.

"ALDWIN!" Tami and Jacob yelled as one, and without speaking they turned as one and rushed back to their fallen fellow Tok'ra, who was wincing and attempting to stand.

"Are you crazy! Leave me!" Aldwin gasped as Tami and Jacob each grabbed an arm.

"No way!" Tami said, helping Jacob pull the small Tok'ra male to his feet.

"We don't leave friends behind!" Jacob said. They quickly, with Aldwin/Gerim between them, rushed towards the Stargate, staff weapon fire passing them at every step.

"Take him!" Tami said suddenly, letting go of Aldwin's arm as they began going up the steps. She quickly grabbed her Zat'nik'tel, a weapon that her father had affectionately dubbed a Zat gun, and began firing it at the incoming Jaffa.

"Tami!"

"I'll be right behind you! Just go!" Tami said, not bothering to turn around to glance at Jacob, she just continued to fire her Zat'nik'tel at the enemy, just to give enough time to get her injured friend through the Stargate. A few more seconds passed, then she heard the tell-tale suctioning of the Stargate that demonstrates that someone had entered.

 **Tami! We need to go, now!** Tami heard her symbiote, Malek, yell from within her head. That's when she felt the staff weapon fire hit her arm.

"AHHH!" Tami yelled, cringing involuntarily and dropping the Zat'nik'tel. She then felt Malek immediately take control, turn, and launch themselves through the Stargate.

Within seconds, Malek exited through the other side, and wham! hit the metal-grated ramp that the people of Stargate Command insisted lead up to the Stargate. Malek fell upon her knees, and onto her face, and then went head-over-heels rolling down the ramp until she stopped at the end, laying uselessly half on the floor, with her upper half on the ramp.

"We need a medical team to the gateroom! Repeat, a medical team to the gateroom!" Malek heard, and then she felt a large hand over her forehead.

She then heard a loud, familar voice cry, "TAMI!" She immediately knew it was the father of her host, and so opened her eyes to show that they were alive. She could feel her eyes give off an involuntary glow, and she moaned, trying not to move her neck or back. She could tell something was wrong with Tami's vertebrae, it wasn't broken, but something was wrong. She immediately focused her attentions upon healing that spot.

"She's alive Jack. Malek is working on it. Malek? Can you hear me?" It was Jacob.

"Jacob? Something's... wrong... with our... spine." Malek muttered, closing her eyes tightly.

"Is it broken?"

"No... I think... dislocated... or something." Malek muttered, as she felt more hands begin grabbing at her.

"Dr. Fraiser, Malek says there's definitely a neck or back injury." Jacob said. As he said so, Malek felt a needle slide into her side, releasing a substance. A few seconds later, Malek registered it as a substance for pain and a sedative.

"There is? Alright, I want a MRI and..." Dr. Fraiser began, but Malek didn't hear her finish for she had passed out, joining her host in blessed oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

When Malek awoke, she could hear loud beeping and quiet muttering from nearby people. She could also sense a number of symbiotes around her. Before moving, she immediately took stock of the injuries she and her host had sustained. The neck injury seemed to be mostly healed, just some bruising where it had hurt before, one of her fellow Tok'ra must have used a healing device on that injury and the staff weapon injury, for it was gone. She immediately focused on healing the bruises of the neck injury, as well as the bruises upon Tami's face, which seemed to be in a certain grated pattern that matched the ramp leading to/from the Tau'ri Stargate. As she did so, she could feel a large hand place itself upon the forehead.

"Malek's energy signature is stronger than it was before." It was Selmak. "She must be awake or mostly awake. Malek?"

Malek allowed her eyes to open, and then she immediately looked to the source of the voice: Jacob, who immediately smiled.

"Hello Jacob." Malek said, forcing a smile.

"How's Tami?" That was, of course, Colonel Jack O'Neill, the father of her host. The man who didn't give a crap about Malek herself.

"Tami is unconscious. I am just going to allow her to sleep until I get the rest of her injuries healed. How long were we asleep?" Malek responded, choosing to ignore Colonel O'Neill's rudeness.

"About 3 days. We were getting pretty concerned." Jacob told her, his face mirrored his obvious concern.

...

After almost a half an hour of talking with her fellow Tok'ra and Tami's friends and father, Dr. Fraiser shooed them out, informing them that Tami and Malek needed to rest, not gossip. So Malek was just quietly sitting there, wondering if she could quietly just sneak away without Dr. Fraiser noticing.

 _Malek?_

 **Tami! You're awake!**

 _Yeah, what happened?_

 **We hit the ramp all wrong and were seriously injured. A neck injury. Don't be concerned, I healed it with the help of a healing device, but we were apparently asleep for three days.**

 _Three days!?_

 **Indeed.**

...

Malek quietly slipped out of her hospital bed and past Dr. Fraiser, who was in her office doing some type of paperwork. As soon as she was out of earshot of the kindly doctor, she smiled and quickened her pace. While the female Tau'ri doctor meant well with her insistence that Malek and her host rest, the Tok'ra didn't quite need as much rest as the Tau'ri did. So, Malek being Malek, took the first opportunity to "escape" from the bed that Dr. Fraiser insisted that she stay in.

 _Dr. Fraiser is going to be mad at us._

 **Well she will have to get over it. I am not staying in that bed any more. We are fine, in perfect health now.**

 _Well YOU will be the one to answer to her, not me._

 **Very well.**

Malek then glanced around. She just needed to find one of her fellow Tok'ra or a member of SG-1. She quietly walked down the hall, suddenly sensing a symbiote nearby. Immediately smiling, she quickly followed her senses until she reached a room, she peeked inside, finding Teal'c practicing kelno'reem within. She entered, creeping around the lit candles towards a chair in the corner. She sat down, and watched the Jaffa meditate until her eyes closed and she went into a very light sleep.

"Tami?"

Malek's eyes flew open and she quickly lifted her head to find Teal'c staring at her curiously.

"Teal'c." Malek responded, allowing her voice to demonstrate that she, not Tami, was in control.

"Malek." Teal'c corrected, nodding at her. "Did you need some assistance?" He then asked.

"No. I merely was bored and I assumed that you could show me where the rest of SG-1 and, possibly, my fellow Tok'ra went. Plus, Dr. Fraiser wouldn't think to look for us in here." Malek responded evenly. Teal'c immediately nodded stoically, and then went to the door and gestured for the Tok'ra to go first. Malek quickly got up and proceeded out the door before the rebel Jaffa.

Teal'c immediately was beside her, and both Tok'ra and Jaffa walked together silently. Malek internally checking on her sleeping host, who was currently having a peaceful dream about some type of Earth animal with long ears and a habit of licking people, something called a puppy. Malek fought the urge to roll her eyes at the Tau'ri's names of both creatures and items.

Malek followed Teal'c as he turned down a hallway, Malek checking the path against Tami's memories. Ah, the cafeteria of the SGC. That would be a good place to search. Teal'c pushed open the doors and Malek followed him through, curiously looking back and forth, as she had only seen this part of the SGC through Tami's memories.

She could immediately sense a group of symbiotes nearby, glancing in that direction she noted the rest of the Tok'ra sitting closely together, looking incredibly obvious in their tan uniforms in the midst of the odd green of the Tau'ri, many of whom were giving the Tok'ra a wide berth. Malek quickly made her way towards the small group of her Tok'ra brethren, only pausing to grab a small red fruit, an apple according to Tami's memories, on the way. As she approached, Jacob looked up and he smiled.

"Malek!" Jacob said, he was obviously pleased. The other Tok'ra looked up as well and gave similar greetings.

"Hello." Malek said, causing multiple Tau'ri nearby to immediately look around at the sound of the symbiote intonation.

"When were you released? I was under the impression that Dr. Fraiser was going to keep you for another day or two." Sam asked.

"I, er, wasn't actually released, per say. I just... left." Malek said. Jacob laughed, but Sam frowned.

"Dr. Fraiser will not be happy with that. You realize that she will come to find you, right?" She said, putting her spoon down and staring Malek down.

"That is what Tami said, but I couldn't fathom staying in that infirmary longer. So I left. Dr. Fraiser will just have to understand that Tok'ra heal faster than the Tau'ri." Malek responded evenly, taking a large bite out of the apple she had grabbed. Delicious, Malek thought. When no response from her host occurred, Malek again checked on Tami. Still asleep.

"So how are you both?" Martouf said, looking at her with concern.

"We are fine, perfect health minus the remaining bruises. Tami is sleeping again. I will wake her if needed." Malek answered, taking another bite of the apple. "This is delicious." She commented with her mouth full. Sam laughed.

"Tami loves apples, so I'm not surprised that you like them also." She said, smiling largely. Malek smiled, and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could a loud feminine voice sounded over the cafeteria over the loudspeaker.

"Malek! Tami! This is Dr. Fraiser. Please return to the infirmary IMMEDIATELY. You have not been released from my care. If you do not return IMMEDIATELY, I will be forced to sedate you and make you remain inside the infirmary." A loud clanging signified the ending of the announcement. Malek winced.

"You'd better go, Malek. Dr. Fraiser can get quite... unpleasant if you do not follow her directions." Sam said, throwing the younger Tok'ra a look.

"What exactly could she do to us? Tie us to the bed?" Malek responded, taking another bite of the apple while seeming unconcerned about the idea of Dr. Fraiser's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Fraiser! We really must protest! We are Tok'ra and heal much faster than unblended Tau'ri." Malek said, as a nervous-looking nurse placed a strange locking mechanism around her arm. The other end of the locking mechanism was attached to the bed that she was placed into. "Dr. Fraiser!" Malek exclaimed again. The doctor ignored her while she prepared some type of medication with her back to the Tok'ra. She wordlessly handed the syringe to the nurse who had placed and locked Malek into the bed. Malek immediately frowned, surely the Tau'ri wasn't planning on _actually_ sedating her, was she? Immediately the syringe was brought over to Malek, who stared at it with slightly wide eyes.

"Dr. Fraiser?" Malek tried again. The Tau'ri doctor again ignored her as she pulled a clipboard to herself. Malek watched the nurse hesitantly as she approached Malek's arm with the syringe. "DR. FRAISER?" Malek said, now beginning to get panicked. The nurse quickly rolled up Malek's sleeve, inserted the syringe, and Malek felt the substance be deposited into her host's body. The symbiote quickly began analyzing the substance: sedative. The Tau'ri doctor was actually sedating her! Malek quickly began attempting to neutralize the sedative, knowing that she wouldn't be able to neutralize it all before it took an effect. While it would have taken merely seconds to cause an unblended Tau'ri to lose consciousness, it took a full minute or two to cause Malek to finally lose consciousness. Before she again lost consciousness, she heard the nurse's voice:

"Impressive. That dose was enough to take down an elephant within seconds, and yet with her it took almost two minutes."

Malek didn't hear Dr. Fraiser's response, for by that time she was completely unconscious.

When Malek awoke, she was angry about the treatment that she had received at the hands of her supposed allies, her host's people. She immediately sat up, impended by the locking mechanism around her arm. She immediately shook it, not really wanting to break the Tau'ri's security device, but still wanting to be free. Fortunately, Dr. Fraiser heard the rattling and immediately came to investigate.

"Let me go!" Malek demanded, glaring at the Tau'ri doctor, who looked taken aback. She had obviously not expected this reaction from her patient. "Let me go. I do not appreciate this treatment. I demand to be allowed to leave this area of Stargate Command and join my Tok'ra brethren. Now." Malek stated furiously. Immediately, Jacob stepped around the doorway of the infirmary.

"Dr. Fraiser, I suggest that you unlock Malek from the bed and allow her to leave. Please." Jacob said, his tone light and friendly. Dr. Fraiser looked between the two Tok'ra and then nodded, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a small key. She quickly unlocked the mechanism around Malek's arm and Malek immediately got out of the bed and stomped out of the infirmary with Jacob quickly following, leaving behind Dr. Fraiser, who seemed to realize that she had overstepped her boundaries with the Tok'ra symbiote.

Malek quickly walked down the hallway, appreciating that Jacob was not immediately commenting on her anger at being both detained and sedated. However, she knew that he was saving his reprimands for private so she quickly directed her footsteps towards the guest quarters, hoping that Jacob would direct her to the correct room.

Once there, Jacob did not disappoint. He quickly strode past her and opened a door, gesturing for her to enter. Malek did and Jacob followed, shutting the door behind them.

"Malek."

"Jacob." Malek responded, turning to face the Tok'ra elder, who was bowing his head to obviously allow Selmak control (and to obviously allow Selmak to reprimand the younger symbiote).

"Malek, you should know better than to act angrily towards the Tau'ri. They already barely trust us, they will cease to trust us if you terrorize their main healer." Selmak stated. Malek opened her mouth to counter, but Selmak placed up her hand. "I understand that you feel mistreated, and I have already spoken with both Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond about the treatment you have faced. Dr. Fraiser meant well and did not intend to insult or injure your pride. Many Tau'ri would find the idea of being sedated by the doctor highly amusing; unfortunately there is a cultural barrier between us and our Tau'ri allies. Please, observe your host's memories and request her assistance in navigating these relationships between the Tau'ri and yourself. She, like Jacob, is from this world and understands these people. You should be able to better understand the Tau'ri than Lantash or Gerim, who do not have Tau'ri hosts. Jacob and I shall leave you to think about this." Selmak then gestured around the room. "These are your guest quarters. I believe that Colonel O'Neill is hoping to visit Tami soon, so it would be wise to wake her in preparation for a conversation with her father." Malek nodded, and then Selmak turned and left the room, shutting the door on his way out. Malek sighed, walking over to the bed and falling upon it. Sometimes, being patient and calm was difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: hello all, I'm back after a long absence. I apologize for this story's sporadic updating schedule. I'm now a grad student and a single mom if that is any excuse. But lets move on to the story; as always Stargate does not belong to me.*

Tami quietly sat on the stairwell, listening in to SG-3's description of their mission. Her spot was the perfect location to listen to both the control room and the briefing room, as it was on the circular staircase between both rooms and was where she would hide when she was a permanent resident of Earth. She and her fellow Tok'ra were due to return to the planet where their base was located, but she had wanted to greet as many SG teams as she could before she left. She glanced at the watch her father had given her, which was synced to Earth time so it would be essentially useless the majority of the time. Regardless of that fact, it was useful now as it told Tami that she had a little over an hour until she was due to leave; plenty of time to greet another SG team. Predictably as she was thinking this, a loud, familiar alarm went off, complete with flashing lights and the accompanying shouted warnings about an "unscheduled offworld activation". Within her, Malek woke up and groaned. She then heard Malek's "voice" as it seemed to yawn, **Tami, what is that infernal racket?**

 _It's just the alarms that the SGC has to warn of the stargate going off. Go back to sleep._

But rather than going back to sleep, Tami felt Malek move around within her and Malek's presence became more pronounced. Tami rolled her eyes and quickly moved downwards and into the control room, both to watch the proceedings and to get out of the way of the adults coming down the stairs. Tami watched as SG-7's code came through and as Walter opened the iris on General Hammond's orders. Almost immediately upon the iris opening, the team arrived... in the midst of Jaffa staff weapon fire. Before Walter could close the iris, a Jaffa appeared and grabbed one of the female team members, Dr. Mercedes Wynter, who instantly looked terrified. Tami stiffened as the iris closed, SG-7 was a predominantly scientific and medical team, with only the leader, Major Long, and his C/O, Captain Isaacs, knowing any true military defensive strategy.

 **Give me control?** Malek suggested gently, knowing it would throw the Jaffa off to hear the symbiote intonation.

 _Not yet._ Tami stated, staring hard at the Jaffa, who seemed to realize that his trip through the Stargate was foolhardy, but he obviously decided that he would die with honor as he gripped Dr. Wynter harder as she struggled. Tami watched as every single finger on the multiple guns tightened slightly as the men and women who guarded the Stargate aimed their weapons at the intruder. The Jaffa sneered at the Tau'ri, but before he could say a word, a well placed bullet hit his head and he dropped while Dr. Wynter screamed and pulled from the slackened grip. Tami winced as the woman was pulled to safety and the dead Jaffa was quickly surrounded. **Well, that was certainly less dramatic than it could have been,** Malek commented from within. Tami accidentally snorted out loud, earning her some odd glances from the General and Walter. Rather than answering their unasked question, she turned and walked away. _It could have turned out very badly Malek._

 **I understand that and am glad that it did not escalate and cost any more lives than the Jaffa's.**

 _Then why do you seem almost disappointed by the lack of conflict?_

 **It is difficult to explain...**

 _Well explain it._

Tami could feel Malek's hesitation.

 _What is it?_

 **... I must admit that I am... jealous of the lack of having to move worlds that the Tau'ri enjoy. I wish that the Tok'ra had a more stable homebase, that we were not as separated as we are. Perhaps the desire for conflict for the Tau'ri is my way of coping with that jealousy.** Tami stopped walking. She had never dreamed that Malek was jealous. She could feel her symbiote's concern over her words and how her host might take them.

 _I understand Malek. I wish that the Tok'ra were not as separated as we are, but I do not wish for conflict for my homeworld. Except for maybe a few people..._ Tami quietly thought of her mother, who left without a word after her twin brother's death, but then pushed that thought away. _Anyway,_ she said to Malek, aware that the symbiote felt guilty about her jealousy, _we will just have to work on keeping in contact with other Tok'ra worlds. Make sure everyone is well and accounted for. Perhaps that will lessen your jealousy?_

 **It's possible.** Malek mused and Tami smiled as she began walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: hello all, like always sorry for taking some time to develop this story. I've been working on my thesis so constantly writing but decided to take a bit of a break to get a chapter out on my Stargate story. I'm imagining Tami to be 14 at the beginning of this chapter, but 15 by the end of the story. Also, I know that symbiotes can slow down a human's growth but i feel like Malek would allow her body to grow up until she at least appeared 20s before slowing it, just so then you can think about her development plus at some point, I would like for her to have a mate (yes I have a particular Tok'ra in mind) but not for another few years story wise because a child-adult relationship would make me nauseous.

Anyway, onwards to the story:

Malek was always pleased to return home to base because even though Tami enjoyed seeing her fellow Tau'ri, Malek resented the tension that resulted from Tami being a host. This was why she was incredibly displeased to discover that she was going to be sent on a mission to Ba'al's territory.

8 months later...

Malek raised her eyebrow at Qetesh, Ba'al's queen and, occasionally, enemy. Qetesh had just returned from one of her own planets, practically purring, and Malek knew that something was going on.

"Lord Ba'al, I have discovered that there is a Tok'ra spy amongst your court." Qetesh stated, and Malek's blood ran cold as she fought to keep any concern off of her face; any obvious concern would mean her and Tami's death after hours of torture, as Ba'al was well known for his chamber of pain.

"Who?" Ba'al asked the dark-haired Goa'uld. Qetesh immediately pointed towards Malek, who instantly paled.

"Me? You would seek to incriminate me as a filthy Tok'ra?" Malek demanded, feeling bile come up her throat slightly and within she could feel Tami's fear and horror.

"Not Olenta." Qetesh hissed, Malek was confused for a moment, and then Qetesh continued, "Crictac." It was a moment before it registered: Crictac was standing behind Malek, who was currently going by the name Olenta. Malek watched as the jaffa grabbed the scientist Goa'uld and pulled him in front of Ba'al and Qetesh, the later of whom who had settled into her throne beside Ba'al. Crictac began defending himself but to no avail, as Ba'al stood and executed him with his kara'kesh, his ribbon device. Malek, careful to be devoid of any emotion, offered to go through the "traitor's" notes and equipment to find any information on the "Tok'ra". Permission was granted so Malek quickly directed her shared body towards Crictac's former quarters and laboratory.

 _I never realized how unsympathetic the Goa'uld can be... even to their own._ Tami commented.

 **Indeed. I sometimes wonder how they manage to survive as a race with their traitorous ways and war. Regardless, they have survived and somehow thrived enough to gain the power that they have. It is a shame that the symbiotes desire power, not friendship. These worlds would be much better places if the Goa'uld had been morally similar to the Tok'ra.**

Malek felt her host agree and then silence reigned through their shared mind as Malek came to the deceased Goa'uld's quarters. There was work to be done.

It had been a mistake to offer to search Crictac's quarters and laboratory, as Qetesh had quickly demonstrated. Malek stood, breathing heavily and looking down at the unconscious queen, while her hand covered her deep wound in her side. Qetesh was cunning and manipulative, and had used Crictac's death to see if there were any actual Tok'ra in Ba'al's midst. Luckily, Malek had sensed the symbiote behind her before Qetesh had struck with her from behind with a long blade. Unluckily, Malek had still be stabbed, but not lethally, as Qetesh had intended. Most likely she had wanted to sneak up behind the Tok'ra pair and slice both symbiote and host's vertebrae, killing both instantly; what Qetesh had forgotten was, in Tok'ra, both host and symbiote can be watchful eyes, even if one is not completely paying attention to their surroundings. Tami had sensed the symbiote and her mental yell had alerted the preoccupied Malek to Qetesh's approach, causing Malek to turn as Qetesh had sliced, hitting their ribcage instead of their vertebrae. The Tok'ra's momentum and sudden movement had permitted her to knock out the surprised Qetesh.

 _Malek, I think we've been caught._

 **I agree. Let's go.**

Malek turned to go but a hesitant thought from Tami stopped her.

 **What's wrong?**

 _What about Qetesh's host? Can we free her? Qetesh hasn't been within her for very long... Only a few years._

Malek sighed but then turned back to the unconscious Goa'uld.

 **I will have to take her back to the tunnels in order to have Qetesh removed. But any sign of being discovered... I will leave her. Agreed?**

With Tami's agreement, Malek leaned over and pulled the woman up, grunting. The Goa'uld's host was taller than Tami and heavier, but not too heavy for the Tok'ra.

Malek groaned as she exited the Stargate. It had been painful dragging the unconscious Qetesh but worth it to feel Tami's pride with her symbiote's actions. Strangely enough, the Tok'ra had only ran into one jaffa patrol and then a few guards at the Stargate, both groups had been dealt with easily enough with Qetesh's stolen kara'kesh that Malek had slipped on. Ba'al was overconfident about his world's and security, a fact that Malek was sure would be changed when he discovered his beloved queen's disappearance. No matter, Malek thought, as she began the process of dialing another world, Malek would be far away by the time Ba'al discovered what had happened and she would likely never meet Ba'al again.

Author's Note (again): uh oh... I'm sure you can sense what may happen. I probably won't have Malek/Tami meet Ba'al again in this story (or maybe I will) but I'm thinking that they will meet again at some point. And yes, Vala will be freed from Qetesh because of Malek/Tami, no its not time for Vala to become part of SG-1 or anything like that (in my eyes, its still Season 2 of SG-1) but I thought it would be nice to add in a sprinkle of what could happen when Vala one day comes to the team's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: like always, if you don't recognize it then it's mine. The new character (Abigail Green) is completely mine, let me know what you think of her! Sorry if anyone's actual name is Abigail Green, I legit just made it up.

"I knew that our position was exposed so I had to leave immediately. Tami convinced me to bring Qetesh along, so that she could be removed from her host." Malek finished explaining to Selmak/Jacob, who nodded their agreement.

"There was nothing else you could've done. Jacob and I are glad that you were able to leave relevantly unscathed." Selmak stated, his hand touching Malek's shoulder gently, and Malek nodded. Malek's head then bowed.

"Has Qetesh been removed?" Tami asked, curious about how the host was doing.

"Yes. The host is sleeping. We expect her to wake up soon." Selmak stated. Tami nodded and then sighed.

"What is the matter?" Jacob asked her, taking control.

"I'm not sure... I guess I just wish we could've done more." Tami said, looking up at her fellow Tau'ri. Jacob frowned and Tami, seeing this, opened her mouth to elaborate but before she could, a loud feminine scream echoed through the tunnels.

 **That'll be Qetesh's host.** Malek thought from within Tami as she and Jacob quickly hurried towards the chamber that the host had been sleeping in. As they entered, they noted that the host had pressed herself firmly against the wall, facing the healers, due to this she had not noticed them arrive.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? How can I control myself?" The woman was demanding of the Tok'ra healers.

Malek gently took control from Tami, who had frozen, and then stepped forward. "Qetesh has been removed and destroyed. We are the Tok'ra. My name is Malek, and my host is Tami. This is Jacob, host of Selmak. What is your name?"

The host immediately whirled around at the sound of the familiar Goa'uld-like voice to face Malek. She stared at them, seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, and then answered, "I am Vala. Vala Mal Doran. Qetesh is dead?" At Malek's nod, Vala immediately sunk down on the slab she had been laying on, "I can't believe it. I am free." She stared at her hands for a moment and then looked up smiling, her face becoming streaked with tears. "I can go home."

Malek smiled as Vala appeared within the rings above ground; the former host was quite enthusiastic and excited about regaining her former life, free from her Goa'uld symbiote. Vala drew near to the Tok'ra and then stopped next to her, staring at the waiting Stargate.

"I can still go with you Vala. Explain what has happened to your people." Malek stated. Tami then took fore.

"Malek means to say, we can go with you. It is honestly not an issue. It will take a lot of explanations, maybe we can help with the transition?" Tami added.

"No. No, I appreciate your offer but... I have to do this alone. I will, however, send anyone wanting to be Tok'ra back to you." Vala said, smiling slightly.

Tami nodded, accepting Vala's decision, and then led Vala over to the dialing device for the Stargate. She then watched as Vala laid her hands on the device and then she dialed; once the Stargate activated, she watched Vala disappear through the blue interface. A few moments and then the Stargate deactivated. Tami sighed and then turned to go back to the tunnels.

 _We should have gone with her Malek._ **It was her choice, little one. She will be fine.**

A few months later...

Tami was now 15 years old, having just had her birthday and a surprise visit from SG-1, who had found another member to replace Sam, whose becoming Tok'ra had left an empty spot on the team. Tami had immediately liked the new member, a woman by the name of Abigail Green. She, like Sam, was a scientist and also a capable soldier of the Air Force. Abigail was especially interested in the Tok'ra, curious about their history and differing morals than the Goa'uld.

"Fascinating." Abigail said as Tami explained about Egeria, the Tok'ra queen, and also about the Tok'ra history. "So the Tok'ra are two individuals in one body? Sharing it anyway?"

"You are correct. I am Tami, my symbiote is Malek." Tami explained. Anticipating the next question, she continued, "and yes, she can hear everything that is going on. There is a mental connection also, so I can generally hear her thoughts and she can hear mine, we can feel what the other feels, and so on."

"Wow." Abigail said, clearly fascinated. She opened her mouth again to ask another question, but Tami's father suddenly interrupted her.

"Tami! It's time for cake!"

A few hours later...

Tami sighed, staring down at the letter that her father had shoved into her hand right before SG-1 had left. Immediately recognizing the handwriting, Tami had headed to her quarters to read the letter from her mother. It, like always, was an apology for leaving her with her father after Charlie had died and a plea to see her. Tami sighed and then set the letter down on the small slab next to her bed.

She had forgiven her mother a long time ago; forgiven but not forgotten. Besides, things were different now, her mother lacked the necessary security clearance to meet Malek or even come into the SGC and Tami wasn't even sure if she was allowed leave the SGC when she was on Earth due to Malek.

 **I'm sure that if you really wanted to leave the SGC and visit your mother, General Hammond would find a way.**

 _I know Malek. I just... I'm not sure if I want to go and visit her. She left us because she couldn't handle it, even signed away her rights to me... I just... I feel like it's best to just leave the past in the past._

 **What better way to leave the past in the past than to put the past behind us and visit your mother? I would like to meet her.**

 _Maybe one day. I don't think I can just yet._

Tami felt Malek sigh within her and she sighed too, laying back upon their bed.

A few hours later...

Tami woke suddenly, feeling Malek thrashing inside her: she was having a nightmare.

 _Malek? Malek! Wake up! It's just a dream!_

 **Wha-? What happened?**

 _You were thrashing around and woke me up. What were you dreaming about?_

 **My... my first host's death.**

 _I'm sorry Malek... was it bad?_

 **Yes... he was killed by Jaffa, it was beyond my natural abilities to heal... his name had been Jaored.**

 _I'm sorry Malek. It must be hard to have had so many hosts and live beyond them all..._

 **You are my 56th host... and my youngest one also. I hope to remain with you for centuries, as the younger a host is, the longer we can extend your life. Although I am trying to keep your body growing normally until you reach your 20th or so year. I don't want to remain 15 for years.**

 _I appreciate that._ _*laughs*_

 ***chuckles* Go back to sleep, little one. I will be fine.**

Malek waited until Tami had fallen asleep before taking control, and moving their body towards the pools to bath. Malek always enjoyed bathing, it brought her back to her childhood years of swimming in a lake with her brethren. Malek smiled as she sank into a pool, splashing the water gently with her hands. She sighed, not even a bath could calm her secret fears. Every Tok'ra knew that they would either die with their current host or lose them when they received a new host, it was still hard, however, when the time came. Malek sighed, Tami had to be her favorite when it came to hosts so far; her enthusiasm for life, sense of humor, and sarcasm heightened Malek's appreciation for her own life. Malek sighed, she had lied to Tami about who her dream was about. Jaored had died from a Jaffa's weapon, but in her nightmare, it had been Tami.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: okay, so heads up on this chapter - it includes some adult themes, but nothing explicit (I was very careful). If my audience feels like I need to change the rating on the story then I'm glad to or edit this chapter to reflect my rating. Please let me know!

Begin chapter:

Malek sighed, rubbing her face with her hands as she wandered through the tunnels towards her work station. She hadn't slept well after her nightmare and even though blended humans required less sleep, the lack of it still took a toll on the human body.

"You alright kiddo?" Jacob asked as Malek walked past.

"Yes Jacob. I'm fine. Just tired. Thank you for asking though." Malek responded as Jacob studied her for a moment and then his head bowed. Malek groaned internally, now she would get interrogated by Selmak.

"Malek?" Selmak prompted, staring at her with an expression best described as a 'military general strict yet caring father' stare. Malek winced and then sighed.

"I have been having some difficulties with sleeping of late. Nothing to trouble anyone over however." Malek said, and then feeling Tami nudge her for control, gave Tami the fore.

"She had a nightmare last night. Maybe some the past couple of nights. I'm not sure." Tami announced while Malek hissed her displeasure inside her head.

 **Tami! That is the last thing I want Jacob and Selmak to be aware of! They'll put me on medical restriction and force me to report to the healing chambers! I hate being poked and prodded by our healers.**

 _Sorry Malek._

 ***grumbling* its fine.**

Malek, still grumbling internally, took the fore back while wincing at Selmak's expression. Immediately, she tried to tune down the situation. "I assure you, it is nothing to be concerned about. It was only one, if I continue to have them then I'll report to the healers." Maybe, Malek added silently. She then continued aloud, "I must report to my work station. I will see you both later." Malek then quickly turned and rushed off towards her computer.

Malek felt eyes on the back of her, and frowning, she turned around to note that Garshaw and Selmak were talking at the entrance of the lab that she worked in. Stifling a groan, she walked towards the Tok'ra couple, hoping that she wasn't about to be ordered to report to the Healing Chambers.

"Malek. Tami. I am aware, of course, that you both recently got home from a mission... however, we have another one that must be undertaken by a suitably young host and has been open for many years. Tami fulfills that requirement, plus you have experience with this... particular Goa'uld..."

Malek swallowed, she had a feeling she knew exactly which Goa'uld that Garshaw was talking about.

Malek walked into Cronus's palace, noting as she did so the great many weapons decorating the grand room, Cronus had not changed a bit in the time since Malek last had infiltrated his court.

"My lord Cronus, I am Edirat. I come before you to swear my allegience." Malek said, hoping that Cronus wouldn't see though their facade or recognize any unconscious habits that Malek exhibited. Ordinarily, the Tok'ra would spend years slowly infiltrating a Goa'uld's court, but Malek preferred the direct approach, creating a more arrogant and confident personna to hide behind.

Much to Malek's and Tami's relief, Cronus accepted them, although just as an extremely low level Goa'uld, hardly better than a Jaffa. However Malek knew that it was better than nothing and that she could slowly work her way up the ranks.

"I must admit, Edirat. Your host body is quite... attractive." Cronus purred at her and Malek forced herself not to stiffen.

"I am flattered my Lord." Malek purred back, keeping a sultry smile on her face, but internally panicking. She had forgotten about Cronus's preferences for younger girls, as her host had been a male while she was in Cronus's court the last time. Malek had, unfortunately, slept with Goa'uld before when it was a necessary thing to maintain her cover, but she did not consider what to do in a host so young as Tami.

 _Malek... is he... are we... going to... you know?_

 **If we have to then I'll put you to sleep little one.**

 _Okay..._

Malek could still feel Tami's fear but acceptance and trust that Malek knew what she was doing.

When Malek woke up the next morning, it was to a large bedroom. She quickly sat up and glanced around, noting Cronus standing beside a window. Malek quietly scooted off the bed and walked past him to the bathroom, hating herself for the previous night. There had been no way to refuse Cronus's advances without resulting in certain death. So Malek quickly bathed and dressed, noting the more expensive clothing that slaves had laid out for her.

Malek quietly sat on the outskirts of Cronus's throne room, wondering how she managed to move so quickly through the ranks. It would seem that being a seemingly willing victim of Cronus results in more information being easily accessible. Malek, however, was still concerned, as was Tami.

 _I feel like this is too good to be true... minus the obvious of course. Thank you, by the way, for blocking everything out for me._

 **I have the same feeling my sweet host and I am glad to do it. If I didn't then I wouldn't be a very good symbiote, now would I?**

Tami laughed internally, agreeing with her symbiote, even while hating the situation that Cronus had placed the Tok'ra into. Malek abhorred the situation also, and didn't lie to Tami, the entire thing felt too easy and too good to be true.

However, nothing happened for another 11 months, and then everything went to hell.

Cronus stood in front of the window, like he always did every morning that Malek awoke in his bed, but he never said anything until today as Malek exited the bathroom as per usual.

"I was surprised when you entered my court Edirat. Especially as attractive as your host is." At Cronus's words, Malek stopped to study him, feeling apprehensive but saying nothing. "I must admit, I suspected that you were Tok'ra to begin with, but only due to Anker replacing Cordesh within his host. Anker sent me a vivid description of your host, knowing my tastes. I had hoped to capture your host and use her for my very own, but it would seem like I was too late, a Tok'ra host would be worthless after I'm through with the symbiote."

As Cronus spoke, Jaffa entered the room and surrounded Malek, who stood there silently as she placed Tami into a deeper sleep, she didn't want her host to feel the pain of torture and death.

"Arik tree'ac te kek." Malek suddenly spit at Cronus, who only leered at the Tok'ra.

Malek awoke within a cell. Cronus's jaffa had dragged the struggling Tok'ra to Cronus's torture chamber, where Cronus had introduced Malek to his knives until the Tok'ra had passed out. Now Malek laid on the cold, hard floor of a cell, bleeding heavily. Malek coughed and blood dribbled out; this was not good. She knew that it was unlikely for her to escape, plus rescue from the Tok'ra was also unlikely.Tok'ra rarely mounted rescue missions due to their small numbers. Her only hope was with the Tau'ri and her host's father.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack O'Neill always knew that there was likely a problem when the Tok'ra IDC showed up on the Stargate computer. Due to this, he was understandably nervous when Jacob/Selmak, Sam/Jolinar, and Martouf/Lantash came through the Stargate with grave faces. First words out of his mouth were:

"Where's Tami?"

O'Neill sat in shock as Jacob briefed them on Tami's imprisonment, explaining that the only way that the Tok'ra knew that Tami and Malek were imprisoned was due to slave informants around Cronus's court.

"How... how much torture can a Tok'ra take?" Daniel asked softly, with a quick glance at O'Neill.

"A Tok'ra symbiote will shield their host from the majority of the torture, Malek has likely placed Tami into a deep sleep while Malek herself takes the brunt of it. Tami may be able to feel some of it, but she's likely not entirely aware of what is happening." Jolinar explained, pausing with an apologetic glance towards O'Neill, and then she continued. "If the symbiote wishes, she can also kill herself and her host... and make it impossible for the sarcophagus to revive them by causing much damage to the host body."

O'Neill closed his eyes and immediately laid his head on his arms, fighting back tears. He felt multiple hands touch him as an attempt to comfort him, but he ignored them while he contained himself.

"How... how likely is Malek to do that?" Daniel asked the Tok'ra.

"Not likely. Malek doesn't give up easily. She is stubborn. Although if she feels like the torture is too much and she will give up any secrets or if Cronus attempts to remove her and implant a Goa'uld within Tami, then Malek will act." Selmak said, after the Tok'ra all glanced between themselves.

"So... when can we rescue my daughter?" O'Neill asked General Hammond, who glanced at the Tok'ra with a silent question.

"Time is of the essence. The longer you wait... the more likely it is for Malek to... have to kill herself and Tami." Selmak said, catching Hammond's look towards the Tok'ra.

General Hammond nodded and immediately SG-1 sprang to their feet and rushed out of the room for their gear.

"According to our informant, Tami and Malek are being held in the dungeons of the largest building. It will be well-guarded by hundreds of Jaffa. You will need to go in as undercover as possible." Jacob explained to O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 as they exited the Stargate on a Tok'ra planet.

"Undercover? How will we do that?" Abigail Green, the replacement for Sam, asked curiously.

"You'll have to go as undercover slaves, Teal'c as Jaffa. Luckily we have armour from one of Cronus's Jaffa stored, he can use that." Jacob's head then bowed and Selmak came to the fore. "We will come along as a Goa'uld, but Martouf and Sam will stay behind." Martouf and Sam began to protest but Selmak silenced them both with a 'father' look that he had perfected with help from Jacob. "We don't want any other symbiotes in the area, it will look too suspicious. Only a Goa'uld and his lo'tar with one Jaffa and some slaves will likely be granted access. I recommend Daniel as acting as a lo'tar."

"lo'tar... you, human?" Daniel questions Selmak, who smiles.

"A lo'tar is a personal, and the most trusted, slave to a Goa'uld. Most desire to become a host and are blindly obedient to their master. They also are extremely valuable to their Goa'uld as a potential, emergency host, especially if the current host is damaged beyond the symbiote's natural ability to heal. This is why you will notice that most lo'tar are young and attractive, and also typically similar to the Goa'uld host in looks."

Daniel nods, obviously in deep thought, and then follows Selmak to a hidden ring platform, below which were Tok'ra tunnels where SG-1 and Selmak could change into appropriate clothing.

Author's Note:

Okay! I'm wanting a poll since I'm trying to decide what to do with this story.

A. I can write out where Malek and Tami get out fine if a bit scraped up, etc etc.

B. I can write out where Cronus replaces Malek with a Goa'uld symbiote and pretends to be both Malek and Tami. IF I were to do this one then I would eventually have the Goa'uld found out and removed OR escape and live for awhile before eventually being removed after being captured. Here is my thought process for this one: if I do this, I could have Egeria use Tami as her host earlier in the series, which means she's less damaged and could survive. Essentially Tami would discover where she is due to the Goa'uld symbiote that would replace Malek.

I'm trying to decide because I love Tami/Malek but I also enjoy reading material where Egeria lives and is able to spawn more Tok'ra. So let me know in the comments and I'll see about writing it.


End file.
